An image display medium using colored particles has been known as a rewritable image display medium having a memory property. The image display medium includes, for example, a pair of substrates and plural types of particle groups which are sealed between the substrates so as to be movable between the substrates by an applied electric field and have different colors and charging characteristics.
The image display medium applies a voltage corresponding to an image between the pair of substrates to move the particles and displays an image using the contrast of the particles with different colors. In addition, even after the image is displayed and the application of the voltage is stopped, the display of the image is maintained.
For example, techniques disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 have been proposed as the image display medium.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device that includes a display medium including a black-colored dispersion medium and colored electrophoretic particles which are dispersed in the dispersion medium, have different colors, and have different electrophoretic mobilities and applies electric fields with different intensities to the display medium in different directions for different times to display different colors.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the technique that encloses plural types of particle groups, which have different adhesive forces to a display substrate and a rear substrate, that is, different electric field intensities for starting the movement of the particles, in a dispersion medium provided between the display substrate and the rear substrate, forms an electric field with electric field intensity for starting the movement of each type of particle group according to each type of particle group to selectively move desired particles, suppresses the movement of particles of colors other than the desired color in the dispersion medium, and suppresses the mixture of the colors other than the desired color.